Knicks N' Knacks
by SakuraLuvsNicol
Summary: Typical Missions for the Weiß team, but when something goes wrong on one of them, Omi ends up the victim. Also, finding out the truth about one of his friends. AxO, OCxKen, Fluffiness. Be warned. Be easy, first Weiß Fic. Rating may rise.
1. School Confession

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Weiß Kreuz, But I do own Sheila

**Warnings**: Nothing too bad, just Friend fluff. This fanfiction's rating _might_ go up if things get worse later on. Light **_shounen-ai_** for now.

Omi sighed, his eyes fighting against his mind to stay focused, and open. Class was irritating, especialy since it was Health. Sheila, a bit younger then him by one year, with redish orange hair, blue eyes, one of his many female friends ,looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oi, Om'. I thought boys were interested in S.E." She whispered, tugging gently on a stray peice of honey-orange hair, and in return, receiving a groan. Sheila blinked, poking him in the head.

"Stop it, Shei-chan." He looked up to his friend, who was now (unfortunatly) chibi, with black wolf ears, tail, and paw mitts(1).

"Demo...! Daijoubu deska, Ne?" She asked, putting her mock pout, in which she had stolen form one of her many games she played. Omi nodded, laying his head on his crossed arms, which rested on his desk. It was Sheila's turn to sigh.

"Omi-Kun...if your okay, why do you look upset?" She pushed on, resting a arm on his shoulder bone. He shrugged.

"It's just that...I think that Aya-kun...hates me..." he mumbled, his head still on his arms. Sheila cocked her head.

"How come you think that?" She leaned down to him, her voice in a whisper. He turned his head to her, his eyes showing his sadness.

"Because...I'm a Takatori..." He sighed once again, putting his head back in the original position. The carrot-top next to him smirked.

"Why would you care, da no na(2)?" She chuckled silently, giving a small smirk, "You act as if you care for him...as in, you love him!" she said, emphasing 'love' in a sing-song whisper. Omi flushed, standing up, knocking his chair back, causing it to fall.

"**I DON'T LOVE HIM, CAUSE I'M NOT GAY**!" He cried out as everyone in the class turned to look back at him. His blush deepened as he realized that he had just shouted aloud, and the fact that Sheila was nearly in a uncontrolable hystarical laugh. The teacher looked at him with a strange look.

"Mr. Tsukiyono, I'm guessing you have something to say, no?" He said, now glaring at the boy. Omi looked down, deciding that his feet looked suddenly interesting.

"Iie, Sensei..." He muttered out his reply, picking his seat up and sitting back down, just as the bell rung. Giving a sigh of releif, he gave a cross-sign over his chest, and stood, exiting with Sheila close on his trail.

"Nice move, Sherlock." She laughed, placing an arm on his shoulder. Omi gave her a side look glare.

"Thank you, Watson." He hissed out the last part, watching as she gave him a grin.

"No Prob. See ya later, Om'!" She winked, skipping off out the front doors. Sighing, Omi slid into his shoes and walked off down to the Koneko no Sumu Ie. He was greeted by the re-tired Soccer Player, Ken Hidaka.

"Okaeri, Omi." He smiled, continuing with his current sweeping. Omi nodded as he made his way up to his room, depositing his stuff there and returning back down to the shop.

"I'll take over, Ken-kun." He offered, holding his hand out to take the broom. Ken looked at him with a odd look, and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You feeling okay, Omi?" He asked, and when the youngest Weiß nodded, he handed the broom to Omi. Sighing, he got straight at finishing up what Ken had started, and though he hadn't known it, was watched as he did so.

**Saku's Note:** Okay, guys. To be honest, I have no clue what I'm doing. History was boring, So I whipped this up. I only seen two episodes of Weiß Kreuz, and I have a pretty good idea what it's about from reading the Fanfictions on it. I'm throwing in my own character, Sheila, which, in other words, me. There's a secret to her XD Just wait to find out

Oi -Hey

Om' - A NickName for Omi made up by Sheila

Demo -literaly means 'but' (correct me if I'm wrong )

Daijoubu Deska -Are you Okay?

Ne - Usually means 'eh?' or 'right?' But Sheila just uses it to end a sentence, occasionally.

Chan- A suffix for someone cute (I think o.O)

Kun -a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal standing

Iie -No

Sensei- Teacher (and something else, I can't remember)

Koneko no Sumu Ie- Kitten in the House (I think) Okaeri Welcome Home

(1)For Chibi -Literaly means Kid, and for how she looks with the ears n' all, if you've seen any of the Yamo No Matsuei episodes where Tsuzuki is in that delightful/pout form, you'll know.

(2)For Da No Na - It's basicly like Ryuichi Sakuma's (Gravitation) Na No Da, but backwards.


	2. Attack of the Balloons!

**Disclamier:** I do NOT own Weiß Kreuz, butI do own Sheila

**Warnings for this Chapter:** Pillow abuse, Water Balloon attack, and Yôji trying to flirt o.O Oh yeah. Maybe some OOC-ness here too

**Thank-you Saba-chan**: I was bored, And I did the same thing, except screaming the 'Cause I'm not Gay' part XD Thank you for pointing out that Sensei also means Docter gives you a box of Pocky o.o First Reviewer! Fweee!

**Note:** Okay guys, form now own, I calling Sheila by her japanese name, 'kay? She's originaly from New Zealand, so Japanese isn't her first language. English is.

**Chapter Two: Attack of the Balloons!**

Omi was up late that night, having been assaigned a mission by Manx, to take down some psycho freak that used a hotel for a murder spa and drug hangout. He was researching the owner, Syuyu Takashi, who had apparently been a famous vocalist. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he clicked 'next page' at the bottom of the server. An hour passed as he did his part. Looking up to the clock at the bottom of the bar of his computer, which read 1:30AM, he gave a fatigue sigh before falling asleep right there.

"Ah, Omittichi, your chibi friend is here. Oh?" Yôji looked to the slumped over body, none other then Omi, who was still resting his head on the keyboard, causing the computer to make a 'beep' noise, and hold it. Yôji chuckled, walking to the youngest Weiß, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Oi, wake up." the playboy sighed, seeing as that he wouldn't do as he was told. Making his way upstairs, he by-passed Sheira and into his room, grabbing a pillow and filling a balloon (don't know where he got that o.O) with water. He returned back downstairs from his little 'journey', passing Sheira once again, who was now gnawing on a pocky stick, and back down to Omi. He moved the boy away from the computer as he gave a chuckle.

Ken made also made hisw ay downstairs, still in nothing but boxers, but his hair was wet, meaning he had obviously taken a shower. Sheira's blood rushed to her face as she pulled her orange hoodie's hood over her head. Ken Blinked.

"Oh. Ohayo, Sheria-chan." He smiled, blowing a wet strand of hair from his eyes. Sheira nodded shyly. Looking at her for a moment, Ken shrugged and turned back to making himslef a cup of tea. The silence was broken by a yelp, followed by shouts.

"YôJI-KUN! (I'm not sure what he calls him) WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" A angry shout from Omi. Laughter followed.

"Well, you didn't wake up, so I did it the old fashioned way." Was from Yôji, who was obviously getting a hoot from this. Ken and Sheira poked their heads into the room, to see Omi, who's face and hair was drenched in water, with feathers caught and sticking out of his hair, and on the floor, were the remains of a balloon, along with puddles of water. In the corner, was a pillow, which seemed torn with feathers falling out, and in other words; destroyed. Looking back to the two Weiß that were too occupied with their quarrel, the two at the door figured that Yôji must've waken Omi up, with torture.

"Umm...Omi-kun...School?" Sheira spoke up, her eye twitching from the scene infornt of her. Omi's eyes widened as he forgot about his morning attack, and bolted up the stairs to retrieve his needed nessesscites.

"Yôji...What did you do?" Ken asked, leaning into the frame of the door with an accusing look. The playboy gave a charming smirk.

"Isn't there enough evidence to see?" He asked smugly, shrugging his shoulders. Sheira, who had been beside Ken and was becoming more and more flushed, shifted her feet.

"Ne, we gotta go..." She mumbled as Omi finally came back down, panting hard from having to use so much energy in the morning.

"Hai. See you around." The blone smirked at her, wiggling his eye brows. Sheira blushed slightly before rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out playfully, before following Omi out of the shop. As they walked, Sheira asked,

"Om'...How long have you known Ken-kun?" He looked at the carrot-top, who's face was now a nice pink hue, showing her blush.

"Nani?" He asked. There was a pregnant silence for a moment, before Omi started to smirk, "You like him." He stated smugly. Sheira froze, going chibi.

"Ne! Iie! Boku...! Agggh!" She flailed her ams, her blush increasing. Omi just laughed.

The remainder of the day went by smoothly, except in Sciene, when Omi nearly blew himslef and Sheira up.

"Ne, Omi, can you give me a hang?" Sheira asked, who was currently standing on the gymnasiam stage. Omi looked up to her, blinking.

"With what, Shei-chan?" He made his way towards the stage, where Sheira was now sitting on her haunces. "Can you set the recording system up and start it when I give yo uthe sign, da no na?" When he nodded, Sheira gave a squeal. She picked up the microphone, nodding to her band, then to Omi.

"Kanashii hodo hikari dashita Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare..."

She stopped, sighing. Omi looked u pto her with a questioning look, tilting his head with confusion.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked. Sheira shook her head, "'Cause, it's late. Let's go..." She muttered, saying a quick good-bye to her band. They arrived at the Koneko no Sumu Ie, only to be greeted by silence.

"Ne...Omi? Where is everyone...?" She asked, following the youngest Weiß in, who replied, "I dunno...But-" He was cut off by a balloon, which hit him dead straight in the face. He blinked twice, realizing the was water in it.

"Get 'em, Yôji!" Ken laughed, firing one at Sheiram who dodged with ease.

"Ken no Baka, Da no na!" She stuck out her tongue, but let down her gaurd, giving Ken the chance to aim, then fire, hitting Sheira right on the nose. "Iee..." She pouted before tackling him down to the ground, landing so she straddled his hips. Realizing their position, she blushed at least 10 shades or red or more, before standing and retreating to re-group with Omi. Ken lay there, stunned, before he too stood up and went off to reload on Balloons. Omi ran past him, giving him a laughing smirk, a bunch of rubber in his arms. Ken turned around to see Yôji, who was running towards hi,.

"The chibi stole some of our amo!" He said, causing Ken to go into hystarics.

"Say 'hello' to our little friends! Fire!" Sheira cried as she pretened to blow a horn. The two olders Weiß fled as they were bombarded with water balloons. They did this for hours, until a certain red-hair entered the battle field, and was nailed right in the face. Omi gulped and gave a innocent smile. I'm in trouble now...He thought.

**Saku's Note**: Yes, Odd, isn't it? We had a water balloon fight today, so che, why not put it in the second chapter? XD I was working on this in bed, on lined paper, and now that I posted it, it's 'was'. I write everythign down on paper -.-' My fingers are dead tired. Five pages. This is the fourth x.x My fingers will get alot better if you send reviews for ze hard work, da no na

Omittichi - a nick name for Omi

Oi- Hey

Ohayo - GoodMorning

Chan - a suffex used for cute

Kun - a suffix used for someone of equal age

Hai - Yes

Nani - What or Why

Iie - No

Boku - I

Ken no Baka -Ken, you idiot

Iee - Ow or ouch

Koneko no Sumu Ie - Kitten in the house

**Note:** The lyrics used for Sheira's song was 'Ture Light' from D.N. Angel, which I sadly do not own. (huggles Krad plushie)


End file.
